Two Brothers, Two Teddies
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! A short story about the Kaiba brothers and their teddy bears! NON-INCEST! Rated T for a few swear words!


**Two Brothers, Two Teddies**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is my second Seto and Mokuba story, I know but I love stories involving the Kaiba brothers! There is NO incest- I hate stories involving incest! It's horrible. Anyway this story is just about brotherly love!**

Five-year-old Mokuba huddled under the covers, clutching his beloved teddy bear tight to his chest. His teddy bear had been his very first present as a baby. While she was pregnant with him, his mother made it for him but sadly died, giving birth to him. In the hospital, baby Mokuba lay in his cradle, crying when suddenly the teddy bear was placed in beside him by his older brother Seto. Seto stroked his little brother's head whispering 'Don't worry little Mokie. I'll take care of you. Cuddle up with your teddy bear, Mokie. Mommy made him for you.' Baby Mokuba clutched the paw of his teddy bear, looking up at his big brother.

Mokuba loved his teddy bear. Both his parents were now dead and he and his brother were in an orphanage, but Mokuba still had his teddy bear. There was a little rustle of his bedsheets as ten-year-old Seto climbed into Mokuba's bed, one hand grasping the paw of _his _teddy bear. The two brothers cuddled up close. 'Don't worry Mokie. One day we'll be out of this dump and have a real home.' whispered Seto. 'What about our teddy bears?' asked Mokuba. Seto smiled in the darkness. 'Don't worry, they can come too.' he answered. The two brothers burrowed down under the covers, teddy bears and all and went to sleep.

_Eight years later..._

Mokuba sat in his brother's office, staring up at the ceiling. Mokuba was now thirteen-and-a-half and Seto was no longer a happy ten-year-old, he was now a busy, busy, busy eighteen- year-old and President of Kaiba Corporation. After years of abuse by their truly horrible stepfather Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto had changed. Mokuba could not remember the last time he had seen his brother smile. Now, thank God, Gozaburo was dead, having committed suicide after Seto took over the company. 'I hope you're rotting in hell now Gozaburo, you sick bastard.' thought Mokuba.

Mokuba still had his teddy bear and slept with it at night but during the day, he kept it safe in a drawer in his bedroom. He didn't want Seto to know that he still had his old teddy bear. Seto would probably think Mokuba was a silly baby. Mokuba didn't think that Seto still had his teddy bear. Besides, at eighteen Seto was way too old for teddy bears. Either Seto's teddy was confiscated along with his other toys by that bastard Gozaburo- or Seto threw it away himself.

Mokuba sighed which caused his brother to look up from his computer. 'Feeling bored little brother?' he asked. Mokuba nodded slowly. Seto switched off his computer and came and sat down beside his little brother. 'Will you play a game with me Seto?' asked Mokuba carefully. Because he was so busy, Seto had hardly any time for fun so Mokuba always had to be careful whenever he asked Seto to play with him- in case Seto said no.

But today, Seto said 'Sure Mokuba. And I know a very good game we can play.' Seto wiggled his fingers and smiled evilly. Mokuba tensed. 'Oh no! Not the Tickle Torture!' he cried. 'Oh yes! Watch out Mokuba, the Tickle Torturer is going to get you!' grinned Seto. Mokuba ran like hell into his bedroom but Seto was too quick. Suddenly Mokuba was lying in his bed, shrieking with laughter as his brother tickled his stomach mercilessly. For once, Seto was actually happy, laughing as his brother squirmed, trying to escape his grasp. 'The Tickle Torturer is going to set you free now, Mokuba!' he laughed. Seto pulled Mokuba upwards and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He sat down on the bed beside Mokuba, smiling. Seto's hand landed on a lump under the bed covers. 'What are you hiding under here, little brother?' he asked. And reaching under the covers, Seto pulled out... Mokuba's teddy bear. Mokuba froze in horror. In a rush this morning, he hadn't had time to put it in the drawer so he stuffed it under the duvet instead.

Mokuba waited for Seto to shake his head and get cross at him. It never happened. Seto stared at the teddy bear then looked at Mokuba smiling. 'You've kept your teddy bear all these years?' he asked. Mokuba nodded slowly. 'I know you must think that I'm a big baby Seto.' he said sadly. Seto put an arm around Mokuba smiling. 'Not a bit of it, little brother. I'll be back in a minute.' he said. Seto left the room... and came back with _his _teddy bear! Mokuba gasped in shock. 'But I thought it was taken away with all your other toys!' he exclaimed. 'I hid it under the squeaky floorboard in my bedroom.' Seto explained. He placed his teddy bear beside Mokuba's and put his arms around his little brother. Mokuba snuggled up close, his head on Seto's chest. Seto rubbed his cheek against the top of Mokuba's head- something he hadn't done in ages. 'How long have you had your teddy bear Seto?' asked Mokuba. 'Ever since the day I was born. Mom made me my teddy bear, just as she made you yours. It was a sign of how much she loved the two of us.' Seto told him. 'My teddy bear was the one thing I wouldn't let Gozaburo take away from me, so just before that stupid butler came up, I loosened the floorboard and hid my teddy bear underneath. Neither he nor Gozaburo suspected a thing!' Mokuba looked up at his brother grinning mischievously. 'And he thought he was so smart!' he joked. Seto smiled. 'Now... the Tickle Torturer is feeling the need to tickle someone again!' he laughed. Mokuba shrieked as Seto attacked him again. The two brothers rolled around the bed playing their game happily, while two teddy bears sat on the pillow, two big smiles on their faces.

**The End**

Review this story please! :) Updates to my first story will be added soooooooon! :D


End file.
